It is known to cool directly, by means of miniature and subminiature fans, regions of a circuit board at which a great deal of heat is generated. Such regions are usually referred to as “hot spots.”
A disadvantage in this context is that the area on which such a fan is installed is no longer available for components, as indicated by DE 195 03 521 A1, AMRHEIN et al. It is also disadvantageous that the cooling air flow generated by usual miniature fans is poorly suited, because of its shape, for direct cooling close to the surface on circuit boards.